


Thanks to Szasz

by Diana924



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post Winter Finale, Victor can do everything, kiss under misteloe, misteloe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: L’idea era semplice, ne aveva discusso con gli altri e l’avevano approvata, Ed sa bene che Barbara, Butch e Tabitha non ci penserebbero due volte ad ucciderlo se fallisse.Distruggere Oswald, dopo quello che l’altro gli ha fatto sarebbe dovuto essere facile, Oswald ha fatto uccidere l’amore della sua vita e tutto perché prova qualcosa per lui, una semplice, stupida banale cotta, niente di più si ripete ogni sera Ed prima di addormentarsi. Isabella era la sua seconda occasione, era buona e innocente, e tutto quello che gli è rimasto eppure non ce la fa.





	

L’idea era semplice, ne aveva discusso con gli altri e l’avevano approvata, Ed sa bene che Barbara, Butch e Tabitha non ci penserebbero due volte ad ucciderlo se fallisse.

Distruggere Oswald, dopo quello che l’altro gli ha fatto sarebbe dovuto essere facile, Oswald ha fatto uccidere l’amore della sua vita e tutto perché prova qualcosa per lui, una semplice, stupida banale cotta, niente di più si ripete ogni sera Ed prima di addormentarsi. Isabella era la sua seconda occasione, era buona e innocente, e tutto quello che gli è rimasto eppure non ce la fa.

Ha elaborato decine di piani, tutti perfetti eppure non ce la fa, è come se ci fosse qualcosa a fermarlo. E come se non bastasse ha ricominciato a sentire l’Altro, l’Altro che gli suggerisce alternativamente di farla finita e uccidere Oswald o se proprio è così debole da non farcela almeno di provarci, potrebbe anche piacerti baciare un uomo, chiudi gli occhi e pensa a lei lo prende in giro l’Altro procurandogli delle emicranie sempre più fastidiose.

Amore, ha sempre creduto che quello che prova per Oswald sia riconoscenza, affetto, amicizia, ammirazione, non amore … l’amore è diverso, è quello che provava per Mrs Kringle, per Isabella, non i sentimenti che prova per Oswald si ripete più volte al giorno ogni giorno, forse dovrebbe trovarsi un altro posto dove stare, villa van Dahl sta diventando stretta per loro ed è difficile non imbattersi in Oswald almeno una volta al giorno, lui e quello sguardo da cane bastonato che ha solo quando lo incontra. Oswald lo ama ma lui non … lui non prova niente per l’altro, non dopo quello che è accaduto e la sua ferma determinazione a volerlo distruggere eppure non riesce a fare a meno di pensare al sindaco di Gotham, a quello che avevano prima che Oswald si innamorasse di lui, a quando erano semplicemente complici. Forse è anche colpa sua ma non può provare qualcosa che non esiste si dice, prima che l’Altro lo accusi di essere debole, patetico, sfrutta quello che ti dà, prenditi tutto e poi togliglielo, fallo felice per una volta e poi porta via tutto, Oswald Cobblepot controlla Gotham ma tu puoi controllare Oswald Cobblepot idiota sentimentale che non sei altro.

E di certo il vischio che si trova appeso vicino la porta d’ingresso non aiuta, Ed si chiede come ci sia finito, aveva espressamente vietato addobbi, solamente l’albero di natale e le luci ma qualcuno, sicuramente Olga, ha disobbedito e la sfortuna ha fatto in modo che con lui ci fosse anche Oswald. Maledette tradizioni, sono stupide, folli e senza logica, come quello che sente dentro di sé quando le sue labbra incontrano quelle di Oswald, dovrebbe essere un contatto veloce eppure non riesce a farne a meno, è meglio di Kristen, meglio di Isabella, baciare Oswald è molto meglio e forse quello è amore, forse no ma gli piace.

Tre piani sopra Victor Szasz dà il cinque a Gabe, aprire gli occhi allo spilungone è stato difficile ma perlomeno adesso il capo la smetterà di guardarlo come una liceale, non c’è niente che lui non riesca ad ottenere.


End file.
